Karly Jones
Karly is the gray Ninja of Mist and the leader of her Ninja group, the Ninjettes. She was first chosen by Sensei Pelatina along with Bianca , Skylar , and Lily to become better fighters. After she passed away, they moved on to train under Sensei Wu's teachings. History You can view her full history here. Appearance Karly is an African American girl with light brown skin. She has chocolate brown eyes and short black hair that covers her eye. Later in her days training with the Ninja, she dyed her tips red and added five piercings: one on each side of her eyes and one under her mouth. Her current outfit is a red tank top with black pants, black boots, and black wristbands. You'll be able to see some of her Ninja outfits in the gallery below. Personality Shy Karly may not seem shy when making new friends, but if her friend is a boy that she really likes(Cole), then she does to get very shy around him. Funny Karly loves making jokes and funny references to random things. According to the Ninja, they can sometimes be better or lamer than Jay's jokes, but they still enjoy them. Artistic One of Karly's hobbies is sketching pictures of random people without names. She even went as far as to drawing a picture of Cole when she wasn't paying attention, and she was nervous at first when Cole sees it, but he gladly accepted it and gave good constructive criticism to her artistic skills. Depressed/Sensitive There are times where Karly can get in a bad mood. When she's depressed, she usually refuses to fight back with the Nindroids and gets teary-eyed when they insult her. The main causes of her depression are usually her having nightmares about her stepfamily, Cole flirting with another girl, or Cole getting mad at her. However, Cole usually makes it up to her by taking her out on "friend" dates. Lazy Just like the other Ninja, Karly can be extremely lazy sometimes. When she's not training or fighting bad guys, all she would normally do is eat, nap, and play video games non-stop. But of course that's not all she does for she has active hobbies, like drawing and playing her violin. Weapons and Abilities Karly's current weapon is the Spiked Techno Blade. Aside from Spinjitzu, Karly can blend only a small amount of water (mist), but make a powerful effect out of it. She can add acid to the mist to burn anybody that touches it. She can also create a tornado made out of water that can suck in the enemies and drown them, but not kill them. And because her element is a co-element of water, Karly has the ability to breath underwater, which makes it easy for her to save drowning allies. Relationship with Cole As they both trained together, both Karly and Cole developed crushes on each other. There are many different fanfics where they both dropped hints for each other. Ninjarella *Cole putting his arm around Karly (1) *Karly getting a fiery feeling when Cole hugged her (1) *Cole fixing Karly's bow after Ireka broke it (3) *Both holding each other's hands (4) *Almost shared a kiss (4) *Dancing with each other at the Ninja Ball (6) *Cuddling with each other in Cole's garden (6) *Cole kissing Karly's cheeks and forehead (6) *Almost sharing a kiss, again (6) *Finally kiss (7) Alternative Universes Ninjarella Karly stars as herself in These Tears I Cry's fanfic, Ninjarella. She is a Ninja who lives with her mean stepmother, Sensei Ireka, and her mean stepsisters, Akara and Yukana. Ireka barely lets Karly perform special moves like Spinjitzu for she thinks they are too advanced for her. She also doesn't classify her as a Ninja and thinks that all she needs are basic weapons to becoming one. Karly meets Cole (the prince) in the Blacksmith Shop, and they mingle with each other. They both find out they have something in common- to make their own decisions and do whatever they want. This causes them to start forming a strong relationship with each other. Then comes a Royal Ninja Ball, and, you guessed it, Karly is forbidden to go. Then a fairy named Leana comes and transforms her into a ball attendant and creates a ride for her so she can go. Once Karly arrives to the ball, she and Cole share a graceful dance then have some alone time in their garden. Cole, not knowing that she is actually Karly, starts admitting his true feelings for her, and they almost share a kiss when the clock strikes midnight. She runs off before they can share their passionate kiss. The next day, Cole goes around town with his servant Luigi to find the girl that fits the slipper that Karly dropped. He finally sees that the shoe fits her, and she transforms into a bride. Cole's bride. At that point, they finally share a kiss and wed each other, Karly's stepfamily desperate to reach out to her. Gallery Karly Buddypoke 1.png|Karly's current daily outfit, Buddypoke form Karly Ninja Avie.png|Karly's first ninja outfit Karly Kimono Ninja Outfit.png|Karly's Kimono Ninja outfit Karly TekTek Avie.png|Karly's current daily outfit, TekTek form. Karly Human Form Lyoko.png|Karly's current outfit for Ninjago Rebooted 077.JPG|karlys cure misty self Karly Ninja Cosplay.PNG|Karly in real life (me as Karly) Category:Ninja Category:Fan Character Category:Female Ninja Category:Heroes Category:Karly's Characters Category:Cole's Love Interests Category:Characters with Galleries Category:Female Category:Grey Ninjas